


A Change in View

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Age Difference, Betrayal, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Annette needs to deal with Sophia after what she did to her daughter. And after Sophia has her way with Annette, Annette knows how to deal with her own daughter.
Relationships: Annette Hebert/Sophia Hess
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54





	A Change in View

Annette tapped her fingers against her leg as she stared at the house. It was in a neighborhood no nicer than the one that she and Taylor lived in and the house itself was in no better shape. The English professor in her wanted to draw some comparisons and craft a metaphor out of it all, but the mother in her was the one on top right now and she was _not_ in the mood.  
  
So, this was the house of the girl who broke Taylor’s leg? Annette shook her head. Disgusting. Everything and everyone involved in situation was disgusting. Even Annette herself, since she had only learned that Taylor was in trouble when the _hospital_ called her.  
  
It had been obvious that more than just one girl had been involved in hurting poor Taylor, but the only name that Annette had been able to get out of anyone (including her own daughter, which _hurt_ ) had been Sophia Hess, the one to actually do the deed. So that was why Annette was here now, to see the girl responsible for hurting her daughter.  
  
Annette wasn’t certain why, exactly, she was here. She didn’t know what she was planning to do, but she couldn’t just do _nothing_ , not with Taylor barely out of the hospital and in a cast. So she stepped up onto the small porch and knocked on the door, her knuckles banging against the wood.  
  
After a moment, the door opened. Annette blinked, staring at the girl standing in front of her. She was- beautiful. Dark, black skin that was glistening with sweat and the tight, workout clothes she wore showed how in shape she was. Annette swallowed as she realized that she was staring. Especially at the large bulge in the girl’s tight pants.  
  
“S-Sophia Hess?” Annette said, swallowing again as she stammered.  
  
“Yeah,” Sophia said in a level voice. “Who’s asking?”  
  
“I’m Annette Hebert,” and that got a flicker to pass through the girl’s eyes. “I’m here to talk to you.”  
  
“Yeah, I bet,” Sophia said with a sneer. “Why don’t you come on in, lady?”  
  
She stepped backwards, letting the door swing open and not taking her eyes off of Annette. Annette stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Sophia led her upstairs into her bedroom, never taking her eyes off of Annette for more than a few seconds at a time. That said wariness to Annette, but that was the only sign of it she could see, which was odd. The rest of Sophia’s body language was relaxed and uncaring, like the only thing she cared about was seeing Annette trying to attack her instead of actually responding to it.  
  
There was a small desk and a chair in Sophia’s bedroom. She sat down on that, pushing a small set of weights off to the side. Annette was left with the bed. She blushed again as she looked around the room, seeing the posters and the like up on the walls. She didn’t recognize any of the bands and only some of the superheroes. If they were superheroes.  
  
“I’m here about my daughter,” Annette said, calling up a more serious demeanor and staring at Sophia.  
  
“Yeah, I bet you are,” Sophia said, leaning back in her chair and staring with a faintly amused look at Annette. “The poor little lamb, all alone with the big bad wolves.” She leaned forward. “And?”  
  
“And I want to know why you thought that you could get away with doing something like that to my little girl. And why you would even want to in the first place,” Annette said, dislike of Sophia’s attitude warring with her undeniable attraction to the fit, muscular, pretty girl.  
  
“I can do it because nobody’s going to do anything about it to stop me,” Sophia said with a smirk. “And I do it because she won’t stop me, either. Either she likes that sort of thing or she’s just too weak to even try to fight back. Either way,” she shrugged. “it all ends up the same.”  
  
Annette frowned. That- was not a good thing for someone to be saying. And it wasn’t a good thing for Annette to be hearing. Because, quite frankly, of who she _was_. And what she enjoyed.  
  
Annette knew that she had certain… tastes. Why beat around the bush? She was a submissive who got off on being dominated and ordered around. She had never fully explored just how deep that went because Danny had been too worried about his own temper issues to explore it with her and she had never loved any of the men and women she had dated before marrying him enough to open herself up that much to them.  
  
But it had been a _long_ time since Danny had died and in the past few months, Annette had been getting increasingly aware of how cold and empty her bed was when she got into it at night. But for a girl like Sophia, who she had just met and was saying a bunch of truly nasty things, that was just-  
  
Annette shook her head and glanced at Sophia again. Damn it, she was still beautiful. She was still _very_ beautiful, with shiny black hair that went down halfway along her neck and skin that glistened in the light shining down from overhead. And, of course, there was the bulge in her crotch. It was impossible to ignore that, how large it was and how the workout spats clung tightly enough to her to form a pretty distinct outline of her dick. And there was the way there was a bit of cleavage with her top and how her spats did cling quite tightly to her nicely-muscled legs.  
  
Annette’s heart and her pussy were at war with each other and she wasn’t able to get her brain to pick a side. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she shifted around on the bed, certain other fantasies coming to her right now.  
  
“Yeah,” Sophia said, sounding _very_ amused as she stood up. “It’s the way the world works. I can take what I want and if nobody tries to stop me, I _get_ what I want.” She walked across the room to Annette. “And right now, I want _you_.”  
  
She dropped her hands onto Annette’s shoulders. Annette flinched, called back to reality as she looked up at Sophia. Sophia was grinning down at her, a big smile on her face as she stared at Annette. Annette might be a decently tall woman, but sitting down while Sophia was standing up still put her at a disadvantage.  
  
Annette swallowed heavily as her eyes darted down to Sophia’s crotch again. It was a lot closer this time and she could make out some more details. Like how _big_ it was. And Annette was willing to bet that it wasn’t even all the way hard just yet.  
  
“Why don’t you get down there and give me a kiss?” Sophia said, pushing down on Annette’s shoulders and tugging her forward. “In fact, I insist.”  
  
Annette realized that she was getting tugged forward, ending up down on the ground. She swallowed as her knees hit the floor. Was this really happening? It seemed that it was. Annette tried to tell herself that this was a _bad_ idea, something that she shouldn’t be doing. But she just wasn’t able to get herself to stand back up. Her legs seemed so _weak_ and her pussy was starting to heat up, the heat inside of her spreading out through the rest of her body.  
  
Almost before she even knew that she was doing it, Annette was leaning forward and pressing her lips against Sophia’s bulge. The kiss only lasted for an instant, but that was still long enough for Annette to do something that she _knew_ she would never, ever be able to forget that she had done. She shivered as she stared down at the bulge, which _was_ getting larger right in front of her very eyes and then up at Sophia.  
  
There was a big, _big_ smile on Sophia’s face, glittering white teeth standing out as she stared down at Annette. Her hands were still on Annette’s shoulders as she squeezed down.  
  
“Yeah, you liked that, didn’t you?” Sophia asked in a tone that said she already knew the answer. “And guess what, slut? You’re going to get to do it again.”  
  
When Annette didn’t immediately respond, Sophia placed a hand on top of her head and dragged her forward. Annette went along with it and almost instantly, ended up with her face pressed against Sophia’s crotch. She could _feel_ the cock, hard and hot even through the spats, pressing against her face. Annette swallowed deeply, looking down at it, having to cross her eyes to get a good view. Then she looked back up at Sophia and swallowed.  
  
The look of dominance and delight on Sophia’s face erased Annette’s questions and concerns before they could even be spoken. She looked back down at the hard shaft and swallowed.  
  
Annette kissed the cock again, pressing her lips up against it _much_ more firmly this time. She shivered, feeling the shame and the arousal coursing through her body as she did so. She kissed the hard cock, letting her lips linger there. She swallowed and moved her mouth up a bit.  
  
Then she got a good grip on the spats with her teeth. She started to pull them down, looking up at Sophia’s face as she did so. Sophia smiled and nodded, patting the top of Annette’s head like a dog.  
  
“Yeah, that’s a good girl, lady,” Sophia said with a grin. “You know just what to do to make me feel good, huh?” She crossed her arms, obviously not planning to give Annette a single bit of assistance. “I’ll tell you when you can stop.”  
  
Annette shivered and pulled the spats down until Sophia’s cock was able to spring free. It actually slapped against Annette’s cheek as it did so and she shivered, moaning. Her panties were _soaked_ by now, arousal gushing out of her. Her nipples were as hard as diamonds, pressing against the inside of her bra. And the lust inside of her head was so thick and heavy that she was barely even able to draw breath.  
  
And none of it stopped Annette. Her body was practically moving on its own as she stroked Sophia’s cock, running her hands up and down along the huge, hard shaft. It had been _so_ long since she had given a handjob to anyone, but it felt as nice as she had remembered. But Annette knew that there were plenty of other things that felt even _better_. And all that she had to do was just lean forward and _do_ it.  
  
So Annette did. She kissed Sophia’s cock for the third time. And _this_ time, there was nothing in between her and Sophia’s shaft. She could taste Sophia, flicking her tongue out for a quick lick as she glanced up at Sophia. Then she did it again and again and then one more time.  
  
Annette’s hips were rocking back and forth as she did this and she was barely able to stop herself from masturbating. The _need_ inside of her was so hot and so intense that she could barely keep herself together. She shivered and kept on stroking the shaft, feeling the hotness and the hardness.  
  
“I want something better than your hands, slut,” Sophia said, her voice tense with lust. “Get that whore’s mouth of yours around it.”  
  
Annette didn’t pause or hesitate. She wasn’t even offended by being called those things. She just opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the shaft. Then she started to slide down around it.  
  
It had been a _long_ time since she had sucked cock but just like with the handjobs, it was as good as Annette had remembered it being. Although this was a bigger dick than any that she had ever tried to work with.  
  
Annette didn’t, couldn’t, wouldn’t let that stop her, though. She kept on going down along the shaft, pushing herself to take it all. She knew that she was making grunting sounds as she did so, that she was slobbering and gagging on the shaft. But so what? She couldn’t bear to stop now. She just had to keep on _going_. To satisfy Sophia, an awful girl she had just met who still had _such_ an impressive cock.  
  
Annette moaned at the realization of how much of a whore she was being. And that still wasn’t enough to get her to stop as she kept on sucking the cock in front of her. She moved back and forth, taking the shaft deep inside of her mouth, before pulling out to do it all over again. She moaned, hands gliding against her crotch, giving her a bit of the stimulation she so desperately needed.  
  
“Hey!” Sophia barked. “None of that! You can touch yourself after I’m done with you. Focus on what’s _important_ , Hebert!”  
  
Annette moaned out something that might have been an apology or might have just been a wordless expression of her lust and desire. She couldn’t hope to tell the difference, so how could Sophia?  
  
Annette pumped her mouth back and forth along the cock, feeling it reaching so deep inside of her mouth. And she wasn’t even taking the entire thing. Annette knew that she wouldn’t be able to deepthroat the dick, not after so many years out of practice. But she still pushed herself as far down the shaft as she could possibly go, taking a good half of the dick inside of her mouth before she was forced to push herself back up along it.  
  
Annette made another gagging sound before looking up at Sophia. Sophia looked down at her with a lustful, superior expression. There just couldn’t be any question of stopping now, Annette knew. She had to keep on going. She had to suck this girl’s dick.  
  
And Annette did exactly that. Her mouth bobbed up and down along the dick, going as fast and as deep as she could possibly manage. Her jaw was getting sore and drool was running down her chin, splattering onto her white blouse and staining it. And Annette didn’t care. She just kept on sucking that cock, doing everything she could to make Sophia cum.  
  
Which was why it came as quite a surprise when Sophia put a hand on her forehead and pushed her back. Annette made a whining sound as the cock slipped out of her mouth. She blinked in shock and stared up at Sophia, looking at the young girl and her triumphant expression.  
  
“Go on, get those tits out,” Sophia said, staring down at Annette’s chest. “I want to feel those puppies wrapped around me.”  
  
“I, um, I,” Annette said, trying to get her brain into gear as her chest heaved.  
  
“You don’t need to speak, you just need to do it,” Sophia said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Annette shut up and started to unbutton her blouse. She let it fall open and tried to remove her bra as well. It was a good thing that it was fastened in the front thanks to Annette not being quite as flexible as she had once been. She managed to undo it and stared down at her bare breasts, shivering as she looked down at them. Then she looked up at Sophia.  
  
Sophia had a triumphant expression on her face as she stared at Annette. And her dick was still as hard as a rock and waving back and forth in front of Annette’s face. Annette swallowed and pushed herself up, going high enough to wrap her breasts around the black dick.  
  
Annette didn’t have _large_ breasts. They were bigger than her daughter’s at least, but that wasn’t saying much. But she could still wrap them around Sophia’s dick, at least part of the way. She stared down at the black rod poking up through her cleavage and shivered. She was _actually_ doing this, wasn’t she? She was going to give a titfuck to a girl she had just met, one of her daughter’s bullies. But the arousal pulsing inside of Annette right now was just so _strong_ and potent that there was no way that she could stop. She knew that this made her a horrible mother and person, but she wasn’t able to stop herself.  
  
“Yeah, that’s good,” Sophia said, petting the top of Annette’s head once again. “Take care of me like you should.” She chuckled. “Don’t you dare stop, either.”  
  
Annette shook her head. And she started to move up and down along the shaft, feeling it pressing against her cleavage. She shivered at the shame and arousal that was building up inside of her. She was _really_ doing this, wasn’t she? She was really acting like a complete and utter slut, throwing away everything in order to take care of the hot, burning need inside of her pussy. And Annette wasn’t even able to feel all that bad about. Not with how turned on she was feeling.  
  
Annette just kept on bobbing up and down along the shaft, feeling it twitching and throbbing. When was Sophia going to cum? Would Annette get any warning before it happened? Did she _need_ any warning? Annette didn’t think so. It might be just fine if she let Sophia keep on doing this to her, treating her like this, making her a _slut_ , a _whore_ , a slave who had finally found someone who could properly own her after going for so long without.  
  
Knowing how fucked up all of this was didn’t make it any easier for Annette to stop what she was doing. She shivered and kept on bouncing up and down, seeing the thick shaft pumping in and out of her tits. At least Sophia was enjoying this. That was- something, she supposed. Maybe something good, maybe something bad, but certainly something.  
  
“Oh fuck, that’s it,” Sophia said in a deeply satisfied voice. “I’m going to cum, you fucking bitch. Get ready for it, get ready for _all_ of it.”  
  
Annette shivered and got ready for it. She couldn’t believe that she was about to get cummed on by some crude, aggressive bully that she had just met, that was tormenting her daughter. But it was still going to happen and Annette realized, to her shame, that she really was looking forward to it.  
  
Sophia’s dick pulsed in between Annette’s tits. She stared down at it and then thick, hot, white cum started to leap out from Sophia’s rod. It landed on Annette’s chest and face, splattering her with the semen.  
  
Annette moaned as it happened. The feel of it, the scent of it, the look of it, it was all so _hot_. Annette’s pussy was throbbing with need and she couldn’t spare a hand to reach down and take care of it. She stared down at the cum covering her breasts and could feel more semen on her face, sticking to her features. She shivered, not quite believing that this had just happened, even though every single sense was telling her that it had.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Sophia said, sitting down in her bed and looking at Annette with a big grin on her face. “Damn, that’s a sight and a half.” She laughed, not making a move to tug her spats back up into position. “Look at you, you MILF slut.” She gave her cock another stroke, tugging her hand up and down along the softening shaft. “That’s a damn good look for you.”  
  
“I, I,” Annette said, her mind rebooting as she tried to make sense of what had just happened. It wasn’t easy, especially not with the heat she was feeling inside of her pussy, the hot, needy demand for _more_ , for something that would satisfy herself. “I can’t believe it.”  
  
“I sure can,” Sophia said, springing back to her feet. “Looks like it runs in the family, huh? Not that I would ever want to fuck that sad sack of sticks and bones.” She pulled Annette up to her feet. Annette didn’t even try to resist. “Now, whore, you’re stinking up the place.” She started to drive Annette out of her room, down the steps towards the front door. “You’re a damn sight easier on the eyes than your daughter, though.”  
  
“I, yes, Taylor,” Annette said, shaking her head and trying to get her mind into order. “Listen, you need to-“  
  
“Do whatever I want,” Sophia said, speaking over her as she hauled the front door open. “And right now, that’s getting my workout finished.” She pushed Annette out the front door, with her blouse and bra still undone and semen covering her skin. “Wear something sexier the next time you come over.”  
  
With that, the door swung shut, leaving Annette standing out in the middle of the street. She blinked before realization of what was going on washed over her. Annette blushed and yanked her blouse shut, looking around. At this time of the afternoon, there was nobody else around, thankfully. She still hurried for her car, before sitting down in the driver’s seat. She leaned back against the stained seat, breathing in and out.  
  
Annette couldn’t believe that this had just happened. The fact that it obviously _had_ didn’t make it any easier for her do deal with. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the semen sticking to her blouse.  
  
And Annette was still so _turned on_. The heat inside of her pussy was hotter and more demanding than it had been in _years_. If she wasn’t in public, Annette would have started to touch herself right here and now, masturbating like she was Sophia’s age.  
  
Instead, Annette took a deep, shuddering breath and started the car. She slowly pulled out onto the street and drove back home, trying to deny the pulsing, aching feeling inside of her pussy. Annette did not do a very good job of it at _all_.  
  
What was she going to _do_?

*******

Annette couldn’t believe that she was back here, at the Hess house. And that she was wearing something sexy. For the first time, again, in years. She could feel the tight, red lingerie clinging to her skin underneath her blouse and skirt.  
  
And Sophia was just like Annette had remembered. There was still that dangerously sexy air, even though she wasn’t wearing exercise clothes anymore. She was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt and she still looked… good enough to send a shiver down Annette’s spine.  
  
“So,” Sophia said, crossing her legs as she sat down on the couch, looking over Annette. “Looks like you can understand me better than your daughter can.”  
  
Annette scowled at that and looked at Sophia. Despite the needy arousal that she was feeling, she still did _not_ like what Sophia had been up to with her daughter. Not one bit.  
  
“And I’ve come because of Taylor,” Annette said, trying to force her arousal down as she stared at Sophia. “You just can’t keep on doing this to her, Sophia.”  
  
“Why not?” Sophia asked casually. “Who’s going to stop me? The school? It happened off school grounds, so they don’t care. The cops aren’t a problem,” which didn’t make sense to Annette at _all_ , since the BBPD and the E88 were practically brothers in arms in racial matters, “and I know that _you_ aren’t going to do anything but bark when I snap my fingers.”  
  
Annette scowled at that, even if there was a feeling that it was true. She tried not to let it show, though, as she looked at Sophia. She tried to not think about the easy grace Sophia showed whenever she moved or how her eyes were running over Annette’s body with every twitch from the older woman.  
  
“You’re wrong about all of that,” Annette said, trying to keep a tremor out of her voice. “I can’t begin to tell you just how wrong you really are.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Sophia asked, her eyes gleaming as she stood up. “Then let’s find out. I think that the strong can take what they want.” She crossed over in front of Annette as fast as fast could be. Annette barely had time to react before Sophia was looming over her. “And right now,” Sophia said, lifting a leg and putting her foot in between Annette’s thighs, “what I want is _you_.”  
  
“I,” Annette tried to get out some sort of denial, but her heart was beating too quickly inside of her chest. “I think that you are _very_ mistaken about all of this, Sophia.”  
  
“I know I’m not,” Sophia said in a husky growl.  
  
Then she leaned forward and started to kiss Annette. Annette’s eyes went wide and she moaned around the kiss, feeling the aggressive tongue sliding into her mouth as Sophia kissed her. She couldn’t pull away from the kiss and didn’t even try. She just let herself get kissed some more, letting Sophia have her way with her.  
  
Annette grabbed onto Sophia’s hips even as Sophia grabbed onto Annette’s shoulders, her strong hands sliding underneath Annette’s collar. Annette shivered as she was kissed, as she was _claimed_. The heat inside of her had always been there ever since she had left the college to come down here. But now it was rising into an inferno, a hot, needy lust that couldn’t possibly be denied or ignored. It could only be _accepted_.  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Sophia said, straightening up with a large, confident smile on her face. “I’ll be fucking you today.” She smiled smugly. “Any objections?”  
  
Annette opened and closed her mouth. She knew that she should be objecting to this, quite strongly. But she just couldn’t think of anything to say. She knew that if she did try to say something, all that would come out of her mouth was a _lewd_ moan as she gave vent to the heat rising inside of her, hot and needy.  
  
“Thought so,” Sophia said, reaching down and pulling Annette to her feet. “Giddy up, bitch, I want to feel that pussy of yours around my cock.”  
  
Annette shivered as she was tugged along, arousal dripping out of her and into her red panties. Her entire body felt so _sensitive_ , and the tingling of her clothes on her body was driving her mad.  
It was a good thing that Sophia was alone here, even though several other people obviously lived here. Annette didn’t think that she would be able to cope with the knowledge that _other_ people knew that she was fucking someone as young and as… complex… as Sophia.  
  
They quickly reached Sophia’s bedroom. The door was pushed open and then Annette was pushed through it. She stumbled a bit as she was pushed inside and turned around. Just in time to get tackled by Sophia.  
  
That made it sound more violent than it actually was. Annette was just driven down onto the bed, with Sophia looming over her, pinning her hands down with a tight grip. Annette swallowed and then glanced down at Sophia’s crotch. There was a large, obvious bulge there, getting bigger all the time. Annette swallowed and pressed her legs together at the thought. Oh, she _wanted_ that, even as she knew how much of a mistake she was making.  
  
“Let’s see what the present is like underneath the wrapping,” Sophia said with a chuckle as she tugged at Annette’s clothes.  
  
Annette didn’t do anything to stop Sophia. In fact, she even helped the black girl get herself undressed. All too soon, Annette was naked, the lingerie stripped from her along with all of her other clothes. Sophia ran her hands along Annette’s body, nodding along as she felt Annette up.  
  
“Oh yeah, I _like_ this,” Sophia said with a chuckle. “You look good naked and on my bed.”  
  
“I, I,” Annette stammered, before finally getting out a quiet ‘thank you’.  
  
“You can thank me by spreading those legs and getting ready for my cock,” Sophia said, patting Annette’s thigh. “I’m feeling the need to fuck you.”  
  
Annette shivered and did as she was told, spreading her legs apart and showing off her pussy. She swallowed as she looked down at her own lewd body and how she wasn’t even trying to stop herself from being put on display.  
  
Sophia slid down her jeans and pulled her dick out. It was just as big as Annette remembered it being and it looked _good_. It looked so damn good and Annette shivered, feeling the heat rising inside of her another degree as she stared.  
  
“Please,” Annette said in a quiet, defeated voice, “please fuck me, Sophia.”  
  
“Not a problem,” Sophia said, resting the tip of her dick against Annette’s pussy. “Just say that you need me to fuck you like a bitch in heat.”  
  
“Please, Sophia,” Annette said, ashamed that she wasn’t even hesitating. “I need you to fuck me like a bitch in heat, _please_.”  
  
“Well, since you said the magic word, I think I can accommodate you,” Sophia said with a triumphant grin.   
  
Sophia slid into Annette. And it was _amazing_. Annette moaned as she felt the shaft sinking into her, spreading her out. She couldn’t _believe_ how good it felt. It was _amazing_. Had she already said that? Well, she just might end up saying it a third time. Because this really _did_ feel good.  
  
Sophia didn’t spend a long time getting used to feeling Annette’s pussy wrapped around her. Almost instantly, she started to fuck Annette, rocking back and forth and slamming her dick _deep_ inside of Annette. And it felt so fucking good.  
  
Annette moaned as she rocked back and forth on the thick, _thick_ cock that was pounding in and out of her. It felt so damn _good_ inside of her, stretching her out in a way that her fingers had just never been able to manage. She clutched at the young, black girl as Sophia pumped her hips back and forth, sliding her dick in and out of Annette again and again.  
  
Sophia was obviously enjoying this just as much as Annette was, an almost feral grin on her face as she screwed the older woman. She reached up and squeezed one of Annette’s tits, her fingers sinking into the decently large mound. That felt good as well, with just a little bit of pain to add some spice to the whole thing. Annette whimpered and felt herself squeeze down tightly around Sophia’s cock.  
  
“Fuck, the only way this could be better was if Taylor was here, watching,” Sophia declared, the smile getting larger and crueler. “Right there in the corner, on her knees, watching me turn you into my bitch.”  
  
Annette shivered at the words and at what they said about Sophia. But she was feeling so _good_ that she couldn’t take Sophia to task over them. After all, what if Sophia stopped? That would just be _awful_. Annette _needed_ to keep on being fucked. She had gone for so long without this, and now that it was happening, there was just no way that she could possibly stop before she had an orgasm.  
  
Annette brought her hands up to explore Sophia’s body as well. It felt so _nice_ to touch Sophia, to feel that hard, corded muscle underneath her skin. Annette could see it standing out, Sophia really giving it her all as she fucked Annette, stretching out the white woman’s pussy with her cock as made the pleasure build up like a geyser inside of her.  
  
Annette could tell that she was going to cum soon. And that not only was this going to be a quicker orgasm than she had ever gotten in those long, lonely years of masturbating, but that it was going to be a _better_ orgasm than she had ever gotten from it as well. And that it wasn’t likely to be the only one. How many years had it been since Annette had gotten multiple orgasms in a row? She couldn’t remember.  
  
And it didn’t matter, because she was getting fucked _now_ , she was getting pushed onto her back on this bed and she was getting _used_. Annette’s hands met behind the back of Sophia’s body to hold onto her, to make sure that they could stay as close as possible. It felt _wonderful_. Annette couldn’t believe how much she had missed this, being close to someone, kissing them, holding them, feeling their cock pounding in and out of her.  
  
There wasn’t any real emotional component to it, Annette knew. But did there need to be? With how good Annette was feeling, just pure, raw _sex_ was good enough. It was _more_ than good enough, really. Annette didn’t need and wasn’t looking for anything deeper than having Sophia give her a good orgasm. Or multiple good orgasms, if it came to that and Annette hoped that it would.  
  
Annette felt herself getting _tight_ around Sophia’s cock as her orgasm rose up inside of her. She tried to say something about that, but she just couldn’t get the words out. She gasped for air, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to speak and all Annette could really do was moan some more as she felt the pleasure shrinking into a tight knot inside of her belly.  
  
Then Annette came. It was a _good_ orgasm, an amazing, wonderful orgasm. She gasped and twitched around on the bed, lights turning on and off inside of her mind as she came. It was so _hard_ to think straight right now, to get her thoughts in order. She moaned from the bottom of her soul as she felt the pleasure rising up inside of her, creeping through her entire body and making her feel _good_. She loved the feeling and couldn’t wait to feel even _more_ of it, to have another orgasm after this and then do it again and again and again, to not stop until- something.  
  
The hot tendrils of pleasure were creeping all through Annette’s body, from head to toe. She twitched around on the bed, gasping as she clutched at Sophia, her fingers digging down through the skin to press against the well-defined muscle underneath. She stared up at Sophia, trying to get the younger woman, the _girl_ to understand just how good she was making Annette feel.  
  
From the light in her eyes, it seemed that Sophia got the message. She palmed one of Annette’s breasts and she actually slowed down the thrusting inside of Annette as Annette got _tight_ around her cock. She pulled back a bit to look down at Annette’s body, taking it all in.  
  
“Oh, just look at this little slut,” Sophia said, addressing the empty room. “There’s nothing she needs more than a good, hard dicking, is there?” She reached down and flicked one of Annette’s nipples, drawing forth another moan. “Look at how needy she is.”  
  
Annette could only moan in response. She was feeling _good_ and she needed to keep on getting fucked. One orgasm just wasn’t enough.  
  
Thankfully, Sophia kept on fucking her, pounding into her. And it felt just as good after Annette’s orgasm as it had before. Annette clung to Sophia, feeling the pleasure rising up inside of her, hot and wonderful and needy. She shivered and moaned and kept on getting fucked, feeling the demand inside of her pussy for more, more, _more_.  
  
And she got more. Sophia didn’t slow down even a hair and kept on fucking Annette. Annette wasn’t sure if she would cum a second time fore Sophia did, but she hoped so. Of course, if she didn’t, that would still be fine as well. Just getting _fucked_ was feeling amazing.  
  
“Oh yeah, get ready bitch,” Sophia said with a grunt. “I’m going to flood your cunt with my cum!”  
  
“Please, do it!” Annette moaned, barely able to get the words out. “Please, I want you to cum inside of me!”  
  
Sophia did exactly that. She grunted as she pushed herself forward, burying her dick _deep_ inside of Annette’s pussy. Annette moaned, her eyes rolling up in her head as she felt the shaft twitching inside of her. And then Sophia was _cumming_ and it felt even better than it had before. Annette moaned, twitching around on the bed as she felt the cum, even hotter than the cock, spreading around inside of her, coating her walls, making her feel wonderful, amazing, better than words could say.  
  
It wasn’t quite an orgasm, not for Annette, but it was still _very_ close. She shivered and gasped, trying to get her head on straight as she felt the pleasure running through her like a raging torrent. And as the semen seemed to do the exact same thing. Annette felt _full_ and it was such a good feeling, too.  
  
“Oh,” Annette moaned, her eyes practically rolled up in their sockets. “Yes, oh yes, yes, I…”  
  
“Yeah, that’s how they all react to me,” Sophia said with a snigger. “You’re no different than Ems or Mads.”  
  
Annette nodded her head, not really caring about what Sophia was saying. She was just feeling too _good_ to care right now. Too wonderful, too warm and happy to begin to care about any of this. She shivered and hugged Sophia up against her.  
  
“You know,” Sophia said, returning the hug, you’re a damn sight more useful than your daughter.” She chuckled. “Who would ever want to go after Taylor like this? But _you_ ,” she kissed Annette firmly on the lips, “you’re pretty damn different.”  
  
Annette shivered again as she felt Sophia’s lean, muscular form pressing down on top of her. She knew that she should be upset about hearing her daughter’s bully refer to her like this, but she just couldn’t help it. Annette was feeling so _good_ right now, so good and so warm, that Sophia could say pretty much anything and Annette wouldn’t really care.  
  
“Why do you do this to Taylor, anyway?” Annette asked softly. She didn’t have the energy to be any louder.  
  
“Why?” Sophia said with a snort. “You should know that by now. I do it because I can do it. If she wants me to stop, then she should _do_ something to make me stop, instead of just cringing and hoping that I won’t notice her.” Sophia grinned sharply. “I always do.”  
  
Annette had to admit that Sophia had a point. Annette wouldn’t be able to take care of her daughter forever. Taylor had to learn how to stand up for herself, how to make her own decisions. And, well, with the sudden loss of Danny a few years ago, now that Annette thought about it, it was probably a good thing that Taylor was learning these lessons _now_ instead of at some later point, where Annette wouldn’t be around and she would be all by herself.

*******

It was the fifth time that Annette had visited Sophia. And the third time at her house. The previous two times had been at a motel that Annette had driven Sophia too, since Sophia’s family had been around and she hadn’t wanted to get into that mess. And neither had Annette.  
  
Annette sighed happily as she relaxed in Sophia’s bed. She was naked except for a pair of leggings that tightly clung to her thighs. She could feel Sophia semen seeping out of her, running down her legs and making a mess. She felt _good_. She felt nice and warm, and in between her thighs, she felt downright _hot_. Sophia had really done a number on her.  
  
“By the way,” Sophia said, running a hand down Annette’s side and squeezing her rear, “thanks for those passwords.” She smirked. “They really helped. Emma remembered all sorts of things about Taylor that she had forgotten.”  
  
Annette shivered at the reminder of what she had done. It hadn’t exactly been bringing tribute to Sophia to let herself get fucked, but it had born an uncomfortably close resemblance to that. Annette didn’t _think_ that she was that sort of woman, but… what other way was there to describe her?  
  
Taylor _was_ weak. Too weak to have even confessed her weakness to Annette before things had gotten to the point where it couldn’t be denied. Annette still loved Taylor, of course. She was her daughter, after all. But that didn’t mean that she was blind to her daughter’s faults and how _passive_ Taylor was.  
  
Maybe what Sophia and the other girls were doing to her would be enough to get Taylor to stop just sitting around and get out there and _do_ something. Annette had to hope that would be the case.  
  
“Now,” Sophia said, rising up and stretching. Her semi-hard cock waved back and forth, right in front of Annette’s face, “what should we be doing next?” She ran her eyes over Annette’s nearly-naked body and smiled. “I know…”  
  
Annette smiled back at her and spread her legs apart, letting Sophia look in between them at her wet, cum-filled pussy. She was ready for Sophia to get back to fucking her. It was pretty strange. Annette would have _sworn_ that she didn’t have this kind of sex drive any longer, that she was just too _old_ for that sort of fun. But Sophia was proving her wrong, over and over again.  
  
“You can go and get me a cup of coffee,” Sophia said, her grin growing larger at the expressions that passed over Annette’s face. “You can leave your clothes up here.”  
  
“I,” Annette said, swallowing and thinking about what that would _mean_. As she did so, an erotic tingle swept through her body and she swallowed again. “Okay, Sophia. How do you like your coffee?”  
  
“Like my skin,” Sophia said, stretching and showing off as much of that skin as possible. Annette wasn’t able to stop herself from rolling her eyes. “It’s kept in the cupboard to the left of the microwave.”  
  
“Right,” Annette said, standing up and walking over to the open door of Sophia’s bedroom. She took a deep breath. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
“I’ll be waiting for you,” Sophia said, leaning back on her bed and stroking her dick.  
  
Annette hurried down the stairs, feeling so _exposed_. And increasingly turned on. She licked her lips as she looked back and forth. Nobody was here, of course. But that didn’t mean nobody was going to _come_. There were three other members of Sophia’s family and how long were they going to stay out of their own house?  
  
Annette wasn’t sure, so she tried to go as quickly as she could. Even as she did, she could feel her skin tingling and her nipples stiffening.  
  
There was no way to hurry up a pot of coffee, of course. Annette bounced from foot to foot as she stared at the black liquid bubbling up inside of the glass pot, slowly rising higher and higher. She hadn’t seen any tea for herself to drink but she also wasn’t really in the mood for tea. She was just in the mood to get back upstairs to be with Sophia again. And… to probably give her a blowjob or a titfuck while Sophia had her cup of coffee.  
  
What _was_ Sophia doing to her? Some times, Annette wondered about that, if she was just throwing away all sense of decency and restraint because someone was finally sexually interested in her again. She wasn’t _that_ kind of woman, right? She had some level of shame, surely.  
  
Right, and that meant that the things that she was doing with Sophia, the way she was treating Taylor by giving Sophia her passwords (helpfully written down on a note in Taylor’s room) was… for Taylor’s own good? It was _tough_ love, a tougher kind of love than Annette would normally have said was actually love. But Annette just had to look into herself to see how she thought about her daughter to see the truth. That she did love her daughter and she did want her to grow up to be a _woman_.  
  
At least she had gotten Sophia to lay off of Taylor. Annette knew that the sorts of things that Sophia liked to do to Taylor weren’t even good for training soldiers, let alone whatever Taylor ended up doing when she became an adult. Annette was sure that Sophia was still a, uh, physically vigorous young woman, but she had promised to not lay a finger on Taylor and as far as Annette could tell, Sophia was keeping to her word.  
  
That still left Emma and Madison (and Annette had had a very unpleasant phone call with Alan Barnes once she realized who that Emma was) but, quite frankly, Annette couldn’t do everything for her daughter. Taylor was old enough that she needed to be able to stand on her own two feet and push back against the world. Annette had done enough for her.  
  
The coffee was _finally_ ready. And there was no sounds at the front door or anything, just like Sophia had said there wouldn’t be. Shivering, Annette grabbed the cup of black coffee and headed for the stairs, making sure not to spill any onto herself or the carpet as she climbed the stairs.  
  
When Annette stepped back into the bedroom, she swallowed as she saw Sophia leaning on her bed, slowly masturbating. It was a _nice_ sight, one that got the arousal inside of Annette flowing again as she stared. She swallowed heavily and carefully set the mug down on the small desk.  
  
“Thanks, babe,” Sophia said, rising to her feet and pressing a quick kiss against Annette’s cheek. “I’m going to need plenty of energy for tonight.”  
  
Annette glanced out the window. It was still a few hours till sunset and she wondered, once again, what Sophia’s veiled comments about her nightlife _meant_. She had never asked and Sophia had never volunteered the information, though.  
  
“Over here,” Sophia said, patting her lap.  
  
Annette didn’t need to be told twice. She sat down on Sophia’s lap, though that was obviously going to make it pretty awkward for Sophia to drink her coffee. Sophia wasn’t a hugely tall girl while Annette _was_. She wiggled around on Sophia’s lap, feeling that hard shaft digging into her rear as she moved, until she ended up more draped across Sophia’s lap than actually sitting in it. But it did mean that Sophia’s nose wasn’t digging into her back.  
  
“There, that’s better,” Annette said, getting an answering nod from Sophia.  
  
It was very much better, since Annette could feel Sophia’s cock digging into the underside of her butt, right where it started to turn into thigh. It would be _very_ easy for Annette to spread her legs and move a little and end up impaled on Sophia’s cock. The biggest problem would be that bouncing up and down along it would make the plastic armrest beat against Annette’s back on every stroke. So maybe it would just be for the best that Annette rested here, pressed up against Sophia and enjoying this.  
  
Sophia was resting one hand on Annette’s belly. It wasn’t exactly sexual but it wasn’t exactly chaste, either. Mostly, it just felt nice. Annette shivered and got comfortable on Sophia’s lap, feeling comfortable. Very, very comfortable, the kind of comfort that had very little to do with physical circumstances and a lot more to do with who she was with.  
  
Annette wouldn’t have believed, just a month ago, that this would have been something that would happen. She would have said that she was past love, that it just wasn’t part of her life anymore. But now, with Sophia… it felt strange to admit it about someone literally young enough to be her daughter, but it seemed to be true. Annette thought that she was in love with Sophia. No, she _knew_ that she was in love with Sophia. When Annette thought about her, her heart would start to pound in her chest and a blush would rise to her cheeks. She would smile a bit and her mood would be lightened.  
  
And it wasn’t just thinking about Sophia’s body and what they did between the sheets that made Annette feel like that. No, it was so much more than that. It was everything that she did with Sophia, the talks, the hugs, even that hour they had spent in the motel room, watching tv and pressed up close against one another. It had _all_ felt very, very nice and Annette looked forward to doing more of it time and time again.  
  
Did Sophia feel the same way? Annette hoped so. It would be _really_ bad if she didn’t.  
  
“I think I love you, Sophia,” Annette said suddenly.  
  
Sophia froze up underneath her. Annette could feel her body going stiff, her well-developed muscles tensing up. Annette tensed up as well, wondering if this was going to be their first big fight.  
  
“You know, I think I love you too,” Sophia said after a minute. She rested a hand on Annette’s outer thigh and squeezed down on it. “I really do.”  
  
Annette had twisted her head around to look at Sophia. And she was hugely relieved to see that there was no lie in Sophia’s eyes. Sophia was telling the truth. Annette smiled and leaned forward, planting a kiss on Sophia’s lips. She could taste the unwelcome, bitter taste of coffee, but she could also taste _Sophia_. And that was a _very_ nice taste indeed.  
  
The two of them smiled at each other as Sophia put her half-drunk cup of coffee down on the desk. She wrapped her arms around Annette and giggled. It was such a rare occurrence to hear that sound from Sophia and Annette always treasured the times she could make her… girlfriend giggle.  
  
“Come on,” Sophia said with a grunt of effort as she stood up, lifting Annette and carrying her forward. “Let’s have some more fun together.”  
  
Annette smiled as she was lifted up and let down onto the bed. She sprawled out, showing off her body and smiling upwards at Sophia. She was _ready_ for this again. She was more than ready for this, she _needed_ it. Her pussy was wet and tingling and the thought of Sophia’s dick plunging in and out of her again sounded like just what was needed.  
  
“Come on, Sophia,” Annette said, reaching up to lace her fingers together behind Sophia’s neck, “come and make me feel good. And I’ll do the same to you.”  
  
Sophia nodded and leaned in for a kiss. Her body pinned Annette’s body down to the bed and Annette moaned, wiggling around as she felt the pleasant pressure from Sophia’s weight pinning her down. She shivered and kissed Sophia back, inviting the young black girl into her mouth and moaning softly as she felt Sophia’s hard dick pressing against her inner thigh. And soon it would be pressing against, well, Annette was happy to leave that decision to Sophia.  
  
Their relationship hadn’t actually progressed to the point of handcuffs and collars, but Annette could see which way the wind was blowing. And, of course, she knew which way her own tastes ran. If Sophia wanted to try that sort of thing out, then Annette really wasn’t going to be saying no.  
  
But if Sophia knew about the wide and wonderful world of bondage, she hadn’t given any sign of it. She was just interested in Annette doing as she was told and getting fucked _hard_. Which was something that Annette was more than alright with.  
  
Annette smiled as she saw Sophia’s dick twitching from side to side. She reached down and wrapped a hand around it, feeling the hard shaft pulsing in her grip. That felt _nice_. She shivered and licked her lips.  
  
“You give some good handjobs,” Sophia said with a smile as she ran her hands over Annette’s body. “But…”  
  
“There’s ways to feel even better than just a handjob,” Annette said with a nod, spreading her legs apart. “Please, Sophia.” She shivered. “Give it to me. Fuck me hard and then fuck me again.”  
  
Sophia chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. She rested the tip of her dick against Annette’s pussy. And as they kissed, she slid on inside.  
  
It felt _great_ , of course. Annette moaned into the kiss, her hands tightening on Sophia’s shoulders as she felt the lust rising up inside of her. This felt _very_ good. She shivered and bucked against her girlfriend, feeling the lust quickly rising higher and higher inside of her. Oh fuck, this was going to be _wonderful_.  
  
Annette was already wet and stretched out. There was nothing stopping Sophia from taking what she wanted as hard and as fast as she could possibly manage. And Sophia did just that. She started to really _fuck_ Annette, pounding in and out of her. It felt wonderful and Annette moaned, feeling her pussy walls getting separated by the thick cock as it made her feel _good_ , the way all women should.  
  
Sophia and Annette were pressed closely up against one another. They moaned into each other’s mouths as they embraced and touched one another, their hands wandering all over each other’s bodies. And as good as it felt, Annette wanted _more_. She wanted to feel even better than this, she wanted to feel Sophia deep inside of her, making her entire body shake and quiver from each rough, forceful thrust. She wanted to see Sophia’s muscles standing out on her shoulders and arms as Sophia held her down. She wanted to see Sophia’s breasts shaking back and forth, just like Annette’s were. There was so _much_ that she wanted to see and to feel.  
  
And Sophia was giving it all to her. Annette moaned, feeling something _wonderful_ rising up inside of her. It was an orgasm, but it was also _better_ than an orgasm. It was something that she just didn’t have words for but that Annette loved so _very_ much whenever it happened.  
  
The bed was rocking back and forth, hitting the side of the wall. It was a _very_ good thing that nobody else was home, otherwise this much noise would surely have gotten complaints, even if the bedroom door had been closed. And the sounds that they themselves we remaking weren’t _really_ being muffled by their lips, no matter how tightly they pressed up against each other.  
  
And Annette couldn’t work up the energy to care. She just needed to get _fucked_ hard, she needed to feel her lover’s cock pounding in and out of her pussy and making her feel _wonderful_. That was what was important right now.  
  
Annette could feel how wonderfully hard Sophia was inside of her. She was so big and so hard and it was making Annette feel so very good. And, of course, the fact that Sophia was this hard meant that Annette was making Sophia feel wonderful as well.  
  
Annette shivered and kept on letting herself get fucked, feeling the shaft pounding in and out of her. And with Sophia so close to her, she could feel their breasts pressing together as well, their nipples digging into each other. That made things feel _nice_ as well and Annette almost started laughing from how good she was feeling.  
  
Instead, she kissed Sophia again and again, doing her best to make the other girl understand how happy Annette was feeling. She had a feeling that Sophia was understanding that, with how she was pounding back against Annette.  
  
Shivering, Annette let Sophia do whatever she wanted to her. And Sophia wanted one thing. That wet pussy that Annette could put on such _wonderful_ display for her and for her alone. She was reaching deep inside of Annette, every thrust sending an explosion screaming out through Annette’s body and filling her up with pleasure. And then it happened again and again, never ending, never stopping, just feeling better and better with every single thrust.  
  
“Sophia,” Annette moaned, clutching Sophia close to her, “I love you. I love you so much.”  
  
“I, ah, uh, love you too,” Sophia said, panting a bit as she kept on bringing her hips up and slamming them down with a lot of force, again and again. “You’re _great_ , Annette.”  
  
Annette smiled up at Sophia and kissed her again. It still felt _great_ and the tingle of arousal that ran through Annette was even stronger than it had been before. She knew that she was going to be cumming soon. And that would be _wonderful_ , especially if she could hold on long enough to make Sophia cum soon as well.  
  
“You can do whatever you want with me,” Annette said, her voice panting and ragged as she kept on getting fucked, feeling the pleasure welling up inside of her with every single thrust. “Do whatever you want with me, whenever you want.”  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Sophia said, grinning widely as she squeezed one of Annette’s boobs. That sent another tingle through Annette and her back lifted up off of the bed as she moaned. “I’ll use you whenever I want to.”  
  
Annette shivered. She wanted to push her orgasm back and wait for Sophia to be ready, but it was _not_ easy to do. She shivered as she stared up at Sophia’s face. Sophia looked so _sexy_ right now. And staring at the intense look on her features wasn’t making it any easier not to cum right now. Of course, closing her eyes just made Annette so much more aware of what she was feeling and how _good_ it was feeling inside of her. It was a no-win situation, but it wasn’t as if losing was going to be such a terrible outcome.  
  
Annette moaned as she felt the shaft pumping in and out of her pick up. Sophia was going even _harder_ now, really slamming into her and making her feel _amazing_. Sophia had to be cumming soon. And they could cum together and that would be _wonderful_.  
  
“Oh please,” Annette moaned, closing her eyes, “cum inside of me, Sophia, fill me up. Fill me up right now!”  
  
Sophia grunted with agreement as she thrust herself _deep_ inside of Annette. She held herself there, buried all the way to her base. Annette moaned wordlessly as she felt herself get filled _up_ , feeling so warm and so wonderful.  
  
Then Sophia was cumming and the feeling of that hot cum splashing against her insides was just what Annette needed to cum as well. She moaned, throwing her head back and pressing her body as tightly against Sophia as she could. It was _amazing_ , it was wonderful and she wanted even more than what she was actually feeling.  
  
And that it was _Sophia_ fucking her instead of some random person (as if Annette would allow that) was exactly what Annette needed to get that last little bit of pleasure. She twitched around on the bed, her eyes rolling up in her head as she felt the pleasure banging against her insides, clawing at her brain and making it impossible for Annette to do anything but be Sophia’s. And what more could she possibly want or need?  
  
Finally, the orgasm ended, leaving behind a wonderful warm tide that washed over Annette. She sighed and settled down onto the bed, stroking Sophia’s face and smiling up at her.  
  
“I love you, Sophia,” Annette said happily.  
  
“I love you too, babe,” Sophia said, punctuating her words with a quick kiss.  
  
Annette couldn’t believe how happy she felt right now. She felt like she was on top of the world. This was _amazing_. Who would have thought that her life would take such an unexpectedly wonderful turn after all this time?  
  
She wondered when she should bring Sophia over to her own home for some fun.


End file.
